


Early Reunion

by NeoQwerty



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: Aila and Vent Are Twins, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Girouette Doesn't Die, Grey Activates Early, Model A Is Axl, Model X Is MegaMan X, Model Z Is Zero, The Models Are Their Reploid Namesakes, Vent Is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoQwerty/pseuds/NeoQwerty
Summary: What if Grey woke up earlier? What if Model A was made from a forgotten hero? What if Giro was the one who Double-Megamerged?And what if all that is enough to save Giro?
Relationships: Aile & Girouette, Aile & Grey
Kudos: 1





	Early Reunion

This is it. Because of Aile's mistake, they'll soon be dead at the hand of these Reploids. No... No!

She reaches for the link at the back of her mind, wordlessly asking Model X for another miracle, but the impressions she gets back from the Biometal are bleak, at best. Giro's readings are critical, and the only thing keeping him alive right now is his Megamerged transformation with Model Z. He wouldn't even survive the shock of a teleportation to the Guardians' airship without being stabilized first.

Serpent raises his hand up, as he casts his mad judgment on her.

"The chosen few are the shepherds for guiding the flock in a new world. But you've proven with your pathetic abilities that not all Mega Men are fit to rule."

Aile's eyes fill with furious tears as she pants through the pain, and she wishes with all her heart that she could have been more like Vent, calm and careful enough that if he'd lived in her stead, he wouldn't have put Giro in such danger, or doomed them both.

Then she notices the reaper and witch Reploid stiffening in sudden alarm. A moment later, a hail of gunfire falls down on Serpent, forcing his Biometal to dart and take the shots for him before being knocked down by a laser. Aile freezes in surprise, before she looks toward the entrance to Slither Inc.

There, on the ledge! It's hard to make out the black and red entity, but Model X's sensors highlight him for her. He's frightening, despite being about her size. It's like someone's armored up a Reploid's basic skeletal frame.

"What is it with bad guys monologuing? Don't you ever get tired of it?"

The reaper instantly attacks, slashing his scythe as he barks out the new arrival's name.

"Mega Man A!"

The black Mega Man casually side-flips out of the scythe's energy wave, flashing brightly, and then in his place is a tiny golden Pseudoroid. Its eyes flash a bright bluegreen, and then it's rolling off the ledge and tearing across the highway in erratic patterns, discharging lightning as it darts between the reaper's boots, bouncing off the witch's hastily-raised barrier and striking Serpent's arm dead before running in tight, looping circles.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up? So much for the great "Chosen Ones", huh? Can't even beat an unfinished kid."

Aile realizes that whoever this other Mega Man is, he's taking the attention away from her. She carefully inches her way to Giro's pained form, crouching down with her heart in her throat, and takes his hand to squeeze it. Quietly, she whispers to him.

"...Giro...! Giro, I think we can make a run for it...!"

The quiet, hitching sound he makes is a disbelieving laugh, or as close to it as he can get with so little breath in his lungs. She hears Model Z's quiet voice in her head at this close range, and wonders what that means for a split second.

" _Without me, he would already be dead. We can't move._ "

Giro makes a soft sound of confirmation, but Aile shakes her head, her whisper turning into a soft, vehement hiss.

"There has to be something I can do!"

Model X hums at the back of her mind, hesitant, and Aile's eyes dart over to the fight occurring so close to them. They're still busy with the black Mega Man. Good. She gives her full attention to Model X.

"There's something you can do, can't you, Model X?"

" _Yes. At least, I think so. My compatibility ratio isn't as high with Giro, but... It's still within Biomatch thresholds. I could lend Model Z more power to help Giro heal, but you'd be defenseless until Giro recovers._ "

Aile makes her decision in a heartbeat.

"Please save him, Model X. I'm okay with running away from a fight this once if it means Giro's still with me."

Model X detaches from her in a brief flare of light, and Aile grabs it out of the air to press into Giro's shaking hand.

"Say it, Giro. I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself because of my mistake."

Her mentor gives a broken groan, before he whispers his consent with a rasping breath.

"Double Megamerge."

" _Biolink established. M.E.G.A. System online!_ "  
" _Biolink established. M.E.G.A. System online!_ "

That doesn't fail to get the witch's attention, despite the distraction, and she moves toward them. Aile's eyes narrow despite the increased pain she feels without Model X dampening it and healing her, and she stands her ground for one irrational moment.

She's saved from her awful decision by the black Mega Man again, slamming into the back of the girl's head and discharging an electromagnetic field right at her, knocking her out and reverting to his own form in the same move.

"Nnngh, _bad idea, Grey._ Geez, so helpful."

The Mega Man lifts his head, meets her gaze for a moment, before he twists and then leaps into the path of the reaper's scythe, taking the blow meant for Giro.

"C'mon, you idiots! _You're just standing there! You're in danger,_ move it!"

Being berated by two different voices is very odd, but he's right. Giro's new form is strange, brighter red and with an abundance of white and gold, his Reploid mark swapped for a red gem and his hair pulled into a ponytail somehow, but he's getting to unsteady feet. Aile instantly grabs one of his arms and throws it over her shoulder, and then forces the two of them in a frantic, adrenaline and hope-fueled run back toward the Maverick-infested highway. If they can just make it to a Transerver...!

She shouts over her shoulder. "Thanks, whoever you are! Goodbye!"

She hears the reaper's furious roar as they escape, cut short by a high-pitched barrage of lasers and charged shots, and takes that as reply enough.


End file.
